


Оставляя магию

by Anaquilibria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, HP: EWE, Out of Character, Post-Hogwarts, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3586605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaquilibria/pseuds/Anaquilibria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда у тебя почти не остаётся магии, поделиться ей, как ни странно, — хорошая идея.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Оставляя магию

**Author's Note:**

> Бета — Mrs N.
> 
> Написано на ЗФБ-2015 для команды Уизли.
> 
> Disclaimer: HARRY POTTER, characters, names, and all related indicia are trademarks of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. ©

Ордена Мерлина вручают в Хогвартсе, где на уцелевших стенах — чёрные следы от заклятий. Провалы закрыты магическими щитами. «Чтоб празднующим не задувало», — зло комментирует Джордж.

Джинни кажется, что это дурацкая идея.

В любом случае — они победили, Волдеморта нет, и нужно улыбаться тем, кто сейчас рад.

После церемонии Кингсли начинает речь. Джинни сначала честно пытается слушать: перегибы на местах — не столь важно, куда важнее сейчас — поймать оставшихся Пожирателей, следить за внутренней угрозой, за теми, кто может им сочувствовать, не допустить появления нового Волдеморта…

Под конец речи она трясёт головой и понимает, что прослушала почти всё.

На свежеотремонтированных окнах кафе Фортескью приклеены плакаты с колдографиями беглых Пожирателей.

Гарри, Джинни, Рон и Гермиона привычно сидят за столиком в углу.

— Что Кингсли хоть говорил? — Гарри вопросительно смотрит на Гермиону, и Джинни улыбается: похоже, прослушала не одна она.

Гермиона неуверенно пожимает плечами:

— Ничего принципиально нового. Надеюсь, он не перегнёт палку.

— Аврор же, что ты хочешь, — хмыкает Рон и гладит Гермиону по плечу. — Он всё-таки знает, что делает.

Гарри задумчиво улыбается, и Джинни думает об этом, пока они возвращаются домой.

***

Мама внезапно обнаруживается на кухне. Папа в последнее время шутит, что маму теперь можно найти или за обедом, или случайно — она всё время готовит, убирает или делает ещё что-нибудь. Кажется, в Норе теперь каждый уголок сияет чистотой.

— Уф, устала, — жалуется она. — А ведь почти ничего и не сделала.

Джинни понимает, что мамино «почти ничего» — понятие очень относительное, и не удивляется. К тому же заклинания, даже элементарные, теперь даются труднее. Говорят, что особо сложные получаются вообще через раз.

Она идёт в свою комнату, вспоминая, что хотела бы проверить одну вещь.

— Экспекто Патронум! — говорит она, устроившись поудобнее.

Сквозь патронус просвечивает шкаф.

Джинни лежит на кровати и разглядывает угол дверцы. Отсюда не видно, но там — царапины, складывающиеся в корявое «G.W.»: где-то в девять лет она решила, что, как любой порядочной взрослой, ей нужен свой шкаф, подставила табуретку и подписала дверцу гвоздём. Мама ругалась, а Джинни из всего шкафа всё равно досталась только полка.

Царапины интересные.

Куда как интереснее, чем едва видимая лошадь: если не знать, что вот она, тычется мордой в руку с палочкой, если не чувствовать слабое движение воздуха — и не заметишь.

— Вот чёрт, — говорит Джинни.

Ничего умнее в голову не приходит.

У целителей Мунго есть новый диагноз — «послевоенная усталость». Раньше они разводили руками и говорили, что прежний уровень магии обязательно восстановится, когда эта усталость пройдёт.

Но магия продолжает ослабевать — каждый день, капля за каплей, почти незаметно.

Сейчас, глядя на почти исчезнувший Патронус, Джинни не хочет думать, что это значит.

Она ищет Гарри и в прямом смысле слова натыкается на него на лестнице.

— Вызови Патронуса, — нетерпеливо требует она.

— А, — говорит Гарри — твой тоже?

Джинни плюхается на ступеньку рядом и кивает.

— Можно даже не проверять, у остальных так же. Так у всех, кто участвовал в битве. Кингсли обещал спросить какого-то невыразимца — да как его, Стивенс, Стеббинс — говорит, если идеи и есть, то только у него, потому что в Мунго ничего особенного не говорят.

— У всех, кто участвовал в битве? — переспрашивает Джинни. — А остальные?

Гарри пожимает плечами:

— Похоже, что с ними всё нормально. — Он поднимается со ступенек. — Да ну, всего-то магическое истощение. Пройдёт. Завтра сходим в Министерство.

Джинни фыркает и поднимается следом.

***

За магическим окном — солнечный Косой переулок. Настоящий Косой переулок давно не был таким светлым.

Мистер Стеббинс не нравится Джинни сразу. Невероятно подвижное лицо с острыми чертами и пристальный взгляд чёрных глаз делают его похожим на странную хищную птицу.

— У меня есть одна теория, — начинает он, нервно расхаживая взад-вперёд. — Предположите, что всё это… вокруг — живое.

Он широко обводит кабинет.

— То есть? — не понимает Гермиона.

— Весь магический мир. Представьте, что он может быть живым существом. Или чем-то наподобие этого.

По-видимому, Гермиона безуспешно пытается это представить.

— Вы думаете?.. — с сомнением начинает она.

Видно, что она просто не хочет сразу сказать: «Ну и бред».

Стеббинс насмешливо смотрит на неё, и Джинни, сама от себя не ожидая, старается не встретиться с ним взглядом.

— Тем не менее, — спокойно продолжает он, — пока это единственная теория, которая хоть чем-то может помочь.

Как я уже сказал вам, наш мир — живое существо. Скорее всего, война с Волдемортом причинила ему слишком сильную боль. Теперь всё, что он хочет, — зарастить оставленные раны, а для этого нужно вынуть из них осколки.

Стеббинс наконец останавливается и просто заканчивает:

— Вы будете терять магию, пока не лишитесь её вовсе и не станете магглами. И тогда вам придётся уйти в маггловский мир.

— Все? — спрашивает кто-то; потом Джинни понимает, что это она. — Все, кто участвовал в битве? Это же полмира! И Кингсли… а ещё он говорил, что вы тоже сражались на нашей стороне…

— На самом деле, вас меньше, чем кажется. — Он смотрит почти сочувственно и вдруг широко растягивает губы в пародии на улыбку, от которой очень хочется отшатнуться. — А я уже почти маггл.

— И что нам делать? — спрашивает Гермиона, явно не поверившая ни слову.

— Ничего, — Стеббинс… развлекается? — Знаете, я сказал это каждому, кого Министр отправил ко мне. И себе. И ему самому тоже.

Гермиона фыркает и говорит:

— Пожалуй, мы не будем здесь задерживаться.

Они выходят следом за ней.

***

Стеббинсу они в конце концов поверили — когда Гермиона вконец замучила расспросами колдомедиков в Мунго.

Честно говоря, Джинни думала, что вот уж такую новость Скитер не упустит, и плевать, правда это или нет. Но Скитер молчит.

— А смысл? — как-то говорит Гермиона. — Тем, у кого уходит магия, сейчас не до интервью, а остальным до нас никакого дела.

В «Пророке» — призывы присматриваться к каждому знакомому: а ну как он разделяет идеи Пожирателей? Заголовки меняются, и Джинни думает, что рано или поздно среди них появится что-то в духе «кто не с нами, тот против нас».

Странно, что ещё не появилось.

Однажды Рон приходит домой непривычно угрюмым и хмуро сообщает:

— Я ушёл из Аврората.

Мама от удивления открывает рот.

— Я тоже, — добавляет вывалившийся из камина Гарри.

— Так, джентльмены, — упирает руки в бока мама, — и что это за бунт, я вас спрашиваю?

Тогда за обедом они узнают, что министерские проверки всё сильнее похожи на рейды Пожирателей и что Амбридж, оказывается, возглавляет комиссию по надзору за несовершеннолетними.

— В общем, мы поругались с Робардсом, — закономерно заканчивает Рон историю.

— Но… Кингсли же не может… — начинает Гермиона.

Джинни вспоминает и вмешивается:

— Помнишь, он говорил про перегибы на местах?

Гермиона, нахмурив лоб, кивает.

— Вот это они и есть.

— Я знал, что у меня умная сестрёнка! — Рон, слегка приободрившись, хлопает её по плечу.

***

— Знаешь, что самое обидное? — говорит ей Гарри позже, когда они сидят в саду. — Когда понимаешь, что нужно снова от кого-то защищаться, но не от Кингсли же. И не от Робардса. Даже в Хогвартсе молчат. МакГонагалл на вручении Орденов Мерлина только головой покачала. Значит, всё идёт правильно? Так и должно быть?

Он взволнованно смотрит на Джинни, и она качает головой.

— Робардс сказал, что я мальчишка и ничего не понимаю, — уныло добавляет Гарри.

Сейчас он, грустный, взъерошенный, и правда похож на мальчишку.

— Может, мы и правда ничего не понимаем. — Джинни пробует беззаботно улыбнуться.

Самое неправильное во всём этом, думает она, — что защищаться нужно, но не от кого. Не приравняешь же Кингсли к Волдеморту.

Впрочем, вслух она этого не говорит.

Ей снится восстановленный Хогвартс и картинки счастья, которые забываются сразу же, когда она просыпается среди ночи, — но ощущение остаётся, и понемногу она начинает понимать, что может сделать.

Джинни лежит в кровати и думает, что, возможно, Стеббинс прав, и что она всё равно ничего не теряет. Собираясь с силами, она пытается представить, как это — жить совсем без магии, и почему-то магия не кажется ей чем-то жизненно необходимым. Хотя, конечно, тогда она уже не напустит летучих мышей на близнецов или Рона, но Рон резко и незаметно повзрослел, а Джордж уже не шутит.

Она встаёт, набрасывая мантию и приглаживая волосы ладонью, берёт палочку, тихо, на цыпочках спускается вниз и выходит в сад.

Посреди сада кто-то стоит, и Джинни понимает, что это Гарри, ещё до того, как подходит и вглядывается в его лицо.

Гарри сжимает в руках волшебную палочку.

— Знаешь, — говорит он, — я подумал, что можно ведь и поделиться всем этим, — он неопределённо машет палочкой.

Джинни тихо смеётся:

— Знаешь, я подумала то же самое.

— Давай вместе?

Она кивает, улыбаясь, и они собираются, сжимая палочки, и Гарри обнимает её свободной рукой.

Джинни изо всех сил думает о маме, папе, Гарри, братьях, о Хогвартсе и обо всём, о чём думала на шестом курсе, когда было особенно тяжело.

Если и есть во всём магическом мире заклинание, значащее любовь, то вот оно.

— Экспекто Патронум, — говорят они вместе, и из их палочек вместо Патронусов вырывается слепящий серебряный свет и разливается в небе.

Рядом с ней Гарри что-то шепчет, и Джинни прислушивается.

— Мама. Папа. Джинни. Сириус, — и каждое имя — новый выплеск света.

Джинни хочет зажать ладонью рот и разреветься, но продолжает держать палочку.

Свет вспарывает тёмное небо, и на него трудно смотреть. И нет в этом никакого смысла, но только беспредельная красота.

Джинни улыбается, чувствуя, как встаёт рядом разбуженная этим светом растрёпанная семья, как кто-то — наверное, Гермиона, — шёпотом поясняет, что делать, и как весь дом, кажется, горит в уходящем вверх серебристом свете.

Она окончательно решает, что если их мир действительно живой, то ему, обожжённому, эта любовь куда нужнее.

И тогда, возможно, для тех, кто останется здесь, всё однажды наладится.

Хорошо, что они решили поделиться.

Она чувствует, когда в ней не остаётся ни капли магии, и опускает палочку. Рядом то же самое делают остальные; последней гаснет палочка Гарри. Джинни ощущает внутри что-то новое, похожее на магию, и всё же другое. Оно тёплое, светлое и удивительно лёгкое.

Она оборачивается.

Папа что-то тихо шепчет на ухо маме, и мама улыбается, разом молодея лет на десять.

Рон легонько целует Гермиону, а та шутливо отбивается.

Чарли, Билл и Перси сидят на траве кружком, как когда-то в детстве, и Флёр ласково дёргает Билла за собранные в хвост волосы.

Джордж, запрокинув голову, смотрит в небо и улыбается до ушей.

Гарри легонько дует ей в шею, и Джинни вздрагивает, разворачиваясь к нему. Он ничего не говорит и просто смотрит на неё, и она утыкается лицом в его куртку.

Перед ними посреди сада растёт столб серебряного света.

Через минуту они собираются все вместе.

— Ну, когда выходим? — спрашивает папа, улыбаясь, и Гарри кивает, а остальные начинают наперебой:

— Обменять галеоны на маггловские...

— Прощай, дурацкое Министерство!..

— Надо всё подготовить — попросим Мюриэль присматривать за домом...

— Билл, дорогой, ты будешь похож на укротителя львов...

Так, негромко переговариваясь, они возвращаются домой и спят остаток ночи, и Джинни ворочается во сне, когда на лицо из окна падают серебристые отсветы.

***

Утром через пару дней проход в Косой переулок закрывается за ними, и, глядя в летнее лондонское небо, Джинни поудобнее перехватывает ручку чемодана, ясно понимая: всё будет хорошо.


End file.
